User talk:Victoryisyours/Archive 2
SHOCK SIN + BA FTW — Skakid9090 03:58, 12 November 2007 (CET) SECOND. Lord Belar THIRD[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:07, 12 November 2007 (CET) YOU STOLE MY IDEA AGAIN Lord Belar 04:08, 12 November 2007 (CET) YOU TOLD ME TO MAKE LIMEGREEN THE NEW COLOR, REMEMBER???[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:33, 12 November 2007 (CET) I GUESS LIMEGREEN CAPS IS THE NEW TALK PAGE META. [[User:Viet|'Viet']] ([[User talk:Viet|''talk]]* ) 04:56, 12 November 2007 (CET) YES.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 05:00, 12 November 2007 (CET) IMBA IMO. [[User:Viet|'Viet']] ([[User talk:Viet|''talk]]* ) 05:01, 12 November 2007 (CET) NEXT WE SHOULD ADD A GIANT X AS SEEN HERE.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 05:03, 12 November 2007 (CET) LOL I CANT EVEN HIT THE EDIT BUTTON ON THAT. [[User:Viet|'Viet']] ([[User talk:Viet|''talk]]* ) 05:04, 12 November 2007 (CET) ITS EPIC, ITS ONLY COUNTER IS &ACTION=EDIT. TOTALLY IMBA.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 05:06, 12 November 2007 (CET) IZZY IS GOING TO NERF IT. RUN! [[User:Viet|'Viet']] ([[User talk:Viet|''talk]]* ) 05:09, 12 November 2007 (CET) IF HE TRIES TO I'LL USE IT TO VANDALIZE HIS PAGE AND SEE HOW LONG IT TAKES HIM OR HIS FANCLUB TO RV IT.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 05:15, 12 November 2007 (CET) JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING, IF I WAS A VANDAL, I WOULD DEFINITELY USE MY PATENTED GIANT X, AS ITS TOO COMPLICATED FOR THE STUPID TO REVERT (I.E. MOST OF THE OFFICIAL WIKI).[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 05:17, 12 November 2007 (CET) THERE. WE HAVE A TEMPLATE FOR THE GIANT X.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 05:35, 12 November 2007 (CET) NICE JOB BUT IT NEEDS TO BE LIMEGREEN IMO. [[User:Viet|'Viet']] ([[User talk:Viet|''talk]]* ) 06:08, 12 November 2007 (CET) FIXED IT, NOW YOU HAVE TO ENTER THE COLOR IN YOURSELF, THOUGH. EXAMPLE: WOULD END UP AS BEING LIMEGREEN AND WOULD END UP BEING WHITE.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:48, 12 November 2007 (CET) User:Skakid0909 Shared your IP. Thoughts? While I have your attention, less annoying font + caps, everyone. -- Armond Warblade 10:07, 12 November 2007 (CET) :Font, eh? --71.229.204.25 10:20, 12 November 2007 (CET) Well, it could be one of my 3 brothers, my mom, my dad, or my 2 cats.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 13:05, 12 November 2007 (CET) My cat plays GW... Lord Belar 22:37, 12 November 2007 (CET) me wanna steal this k? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 23:10, 12 November 2007 (CET) I'd steal it too, but that would kill it. :/ Lord Belar 23:18, 12 November 2007 (CET) It's not really stealing if you ask, but you can have it.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:21, 12 November 2007 (CET) :oh...but I wanted it to feel like stealing it :( ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 23:41, 12 November 2007 (CET) ::just do it later when he least expects it and without asking. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ʑʌɱʌɳəəɺɨɳɳ']] ( ) :::Too late now. Lord Belar 03:39, 13 November 2007 (CET) Ha. . Lord Belar 22:59, 13 November 2007 (CET) :A storm is coming Belar. I warn you.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:28, 13 November 2007 (CET) :: *shivers* ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 23:32, 13 November 2007 (CET) its alrdy raining out o.O[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 23:35, 13 November 2007 (CET) Damn it. You passed me again. I hate homework. Lord Belar 00:57, 14 November 2007 (CET) :Who doesn't? :O ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 00:58, 14 November 2007 (CET) teachers obviously?[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 01:11, 14 November 2007 (CET) :nah, they only like standing infront of the class. they hate homework too ^^ ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 01:12, 14 November 2007 (CET) :My TAs grade hw. # User:Victoryisyours ‎(263 links) # User:Shireen ‎(259 links) # User:Lord Belar ‎(258 links) # User:Napalm Flame ‎(252 links) -- Armond Warblade 10:39, 14 November 2007 (CET) Hellow! http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:R/any_Rapid_Beastman Wanna have a look at this? I hope you like it. Seb2net 17:25, 14 November 2007 (CET) Thanks for your insight in my contributions. I really appreciate it. You got my contribs in your favorites or something? [[User:Shogunshen| '''Shen']]( ) 00:05, 18 November 2007 (CET) :Nah, but I f5 spam Recent Changes xD.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 00:26, 18 November 2007 (CET) New Sig Test Testing a new sig, might not be permanent.--18px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 01:54, 18 November 2007 (CET) Looks good. :) 74.241.181.75 02:20, 18 November 2007 (CET) ? –Ichigo724 02:37, 18 November 2007 (CET) :VIY goes blueway ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'''Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 02:41, 18 November 2007 (CET) ::"Victory is Blue!" –Ichigo724 02:42, 18 November 2007 (CET) :::"Victory Is Blue!" VIY skill. skill. From each complaintment by VIY, you gain 100g...1000g. ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 03:14, 18 November 2007 (CET) ::::I suck at paint so bad lol. That's a really nice one, I'm gonna reupload it Ichigo, thanks.--18px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 03:20, 18 November 2007 (CET) :::::Lets see, might need to change some text coloring.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 03:23, 18 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Done xD.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 03:34, 18 November 2007 (CET) :::::::Just use 8x zoom and go pixel by pixel. 74.241.181.75 03:38, 18 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::Isn't that like super ultra extra hard and long to do?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 03:39, 18 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] = also cool btw, and would be cool if your pic had a black line around it ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 03:42, 18 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::I suck way too bad at paint to enhance it. I would like the black line around it though.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 03:50, 18 November 2007 (CET) Is this good?--17px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 04:20, 18 November 2007 (CET) :Agh, i gtg. I can't get the image to redirect to my user page for some reason.--17px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 04:23, 18 November 2007 (CET) ::Works fine for me. -- Armond Warblade 11:42, 18 November 2007 (CET) :::I like this one better =).-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] ([[User talk:Victoryisyours|''talk]]/ ) 16:36, 18 November 2007 (CET) ::::I think the sig looks pretty funny in a way, pretty nice though man =D Joshgt2 (Talk) 17:39, 18 November 2007 (CET) :::::Lol, funny?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 17:44, 18 November 2007 (CET) ::::::idk, lol. When I saw it on the recent changes list as being uploaded I wanted to start laughing at it for some odd reason, hahaha Joshgt2 (Talk) 17:47, 18 November 2007 (CET) lol that's win. win win. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 21:59, 20 November 2007 (CET) Regarding your vote on D/any Radiant Vow Hello, I was just wondering if you could clarify the other options you mentioned, and would like to point out that many of the vetted dervish builds either have no deep wound or only have it under variants. If you have any ideas how to improve my build, I'd be glad to hear them. --Kalas Silvern 23:35, 18 November 2007 (CET) Option, , Option, Option, Option, etc. Also, please stop being possessive over it being "your" build.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 23:59, 18 November 2007 (CET) :Thank you for clarifying, but please do consider the other builds that don't use deep wound. I don't argue with the Mel one being better. I only use the word my because I'm not sure what word to use. I understand PvX: Own, it's just I don't have a better way to put it. Thanks for the input, and I'd be glad for help on the builds talk page. --Kalas Silvern 06:48, 19 November 2007 (CET) ::Tbh those above builds are all terrible, besides the AoM. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 02:07, 20 November 2007 (CET) :::I was just showing builds that have DW and that work.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 02:29, 20 November 2007 (CET) ICE COLD baby. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 01:30, 20 November 2007 (CET) :lol-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 01:31, 20 November 2007 (CET) Can you teach me how to make userboxes? [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 22:16, 21 November 2007 (CET) Sure. Lets see if i can do this from scratch. The general template is , so it would look like -- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 22:19, 21 November 2007 (CET) :Quite a succinct framework and description, thanks. Exactly how do you insert the picture, like in what format? Do you link to something? Or do you first need to upload it like a pic sig, then make the link? Oops forgot to sign [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 22:27, 21 November 2007 (CET) Here, click edit and look at the format of this one. -- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 22:29, 21 November 2007 (CET) :Great, thanks! [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 22:30, 21 November 2007 (CET) sorry i'm slow, trying to figure out how this talk stuff works... could you send me a right title for that page i'm trying? :It's no problem, I posted the link on your talk page.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 22:43, 21 November 2007 (CET) User:Donut204 OK i think i`ve got it, thanks for your help Ahh ok thanks again for the tip(Donut204 22:46, 21 November 2007 (CET)) 1500 contributions ZOMG I GOT 1500 CONTRIBUTIONS!!!!!!-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 00:08, 22 November 2007 (CET) Nice. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 02:49, 22 November 2007 (CET) :+1 — Skakid9090 03:33, 24 November 2007 (CET) Hey there Are you on right now? That doesn't matter at all. What's your IGN so I can stalk give you your prize. --Wyvern 04:49, 23 November 2007 (CET) :Noob Way, and rofl stalk is scratched out.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 04:49, 23 November 2007 (CET) Hey dude, thanks for the only good build rating in the E/any Attunement Storm build. At least one person in pvx wiki likes my ideas.Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 23:09, 23 November 2007 (CET) err k srry im kinda new to the whole wiki thing and if this isnt were im supposed to talk srry iono where to Aj 03:26, 24 November 2007 (CET)ive read the policies so many times i just wanna put it up for testing... :Use to put it in testing.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 03:28, 24 November 2007 (CET)\ Aj 03:32, 24 November 2007 (CET)hmm wheres that i havnt been on wiki in awhile been grounded :Sign your comments after the comment, and your build is here. Build:A/any Falling Instability.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 03:33, 24 November 2007 (CET) Aj 03:34, 24 November 2007 (CET)so i put that in my build stuff? :It puts it in testing by itself. Simply copy and paste my example and put it at the top of your build page in place of the current build-stub tag.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 03:34, 24 November 2007 (CET) ::Although your build might need a little work before being vetted, needs a non-optional elite on the bar.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 03:35, 24 November 2007 (CET)\ hmm im gonna submit a diffrent 1 that 1 isnt to good now that they nerfed it Aj 03:37, 24 November 2007 (CET) :Ok, good luck.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 03:39, 24 November 2007 (CET) ok i got the template code now where do i go to get it started last time u were the 1 who got it in the correct placeAj 03:49, 24 November 2007 (CET) :Are you talking about this build?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 03:50, 24 November 2007 (CET) no that was mainly a test to see if i could gety it to work and get it submitted i use to use it before the nerf but i got my other build i always use i got the templete code i just wanna get started on makin on wiki to put into testingAj 03:53, 24 November 2007 (CET) :Ok....submit the build first. And complete sentences are good.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 03:54, 24 November 2007 (CET) yea but where this website is like a never ending spiral staircase when it comes to stuff like thisAj 03:56, 24 November 2007 (CET) :Ok, what would you like the build name to be?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 04:00, 24 November 2007 (CET) Critical PerfectionAj 04:00, 24 November 2007 (CET) :Ok, professions?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 04:01, 24 November 2007 (CET) Assassin/None :I will make the page for you and you can edit everything from there. Give me a minute or so.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 04:03, 24 November 2007 (CET) Build:A/any Critical Perfection.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 04:05, 24 November 2007 (CET) :There you go, good luck.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 04:05, 24 November 2007 (CET) Ohh ok thats why it wouldnt work thanxAj 04:22, 24 November 2007 (CET) k go check it out and tell me what u thinkAj 04:22, 24 November 2007 (CET) :Honestly, the build looks pretty solid for PvE based. Nearly constant 75% change to block, long IAS that even refreshes when you hit a critical, constant chance to hit criticals with an unblockable chain, 26 health whenever you hit a critical- which is usually always. But I warn you, the first build is always the toughest. Many people will dig in your build to find something to complain about, and try to find reasons to rate it low because they are evil! Anyway, good luck with your first build mate.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 04:28, 24 November 2007 (CET) Yea its my favorite it works well in nightfall since everything uses whirling defencesAj 04:32, 24 November 2007 (CET) Hmm can u fix it so it says general iono why it says unknown generalAj 04:36, 24 November 2007 (CET) :Done.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 04:36, 24 November 2007 (CET) K thanx say whats ur gw name?Aj 04:37, 24 November 2007 (CET) :Noob Way, Whiteboy Withagun, Dragnar Stoneclaw, and others.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 04:38, 24 November 2007 (CET) I'll see you tomorrow. 'Night.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 04:39, 24 November 2007 (CET) k gn but 1 more question would u recommend this build or use it yourself?Aj 04:54, 24 November 2007 (CET) Nice Swirly Sig - [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 17:59, 24 November 2007 (CET) :Thanks xD.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours!']] (''talk''/ ) 18:00, 24 November 2007 (CET) ::Dude, looking at the actual Wiki code, that must've taken a while. What exactly does the 'tt' do? [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 18:03, 24 November 2007 (CET) :::Just compare the two and you'll see. *[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) * [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours!']] (''talk''/ ) DUDE THEY ACCEPTED MY BUILD AS GOOD IN AB AND PVE!!!Aj 01:36, 25 November 2007 (CET) :May I ask if you know what sockpuppeting is?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 01:38, 25 November 2007 (CET) Err yea why?Aj 01:40, 25 November 2007 (CET) :Did you make those last 2 accounts that voted on the build? You're not going to get banned if you answer yes, just tell me the truth.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 01:42, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::I can sort of tell because they have no contributions, weird names, and talk like you. They also completely agree with the build and rate high, which influences the builds category. The votes will just be removed and you'll get a warning, no harm done. So...did you create those 2 accounts, or get someone else to vote on your build?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 01:53, 25 November 2007 (CET) :::What build was it? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 01:56, 25 November 2007 (CET) Build:A/any Critical Perfection-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 01:59, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::::Sock less imo. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 02:00, 25 November 2007 (CET) Tycn is a beast. Already fixed.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 02:00, 25 November 2007 (CET) :Vetted with 4 votes? that was new :o ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 02:02, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::You are the one that assigned the category lolz.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 02:03, 25 November 2007 (CET) :::Huh wtf, I just did Untested...wtfwtfwtfwtf? i really needz some sleepz ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 02:04, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::::Oh w8 I already know why I added the Good tag....cause those 2 votes weren't removed yet when I did so, so don't sleep =d ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 02:07, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::::Here-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 02:08, 25 November 2007 (CET) :::::Yes I know :p ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 02:09, 25 November 2007 (CET) Strangling a computer So you liked it, eh? I was bored and I wrote that. I've had some computer issues, so I would know how (thanks, Best Buy and Geek Squad, thanks a lot...). --20pxGuildof 13:35, 25 November 2007 (CET) :Yeah, i lol'd at it =P.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 15:47, 25 November 2007 (CET) fotoshop i see by ur userpage and new sig u got it :P (my userbox about strangling computers seems to hav becom popular too)[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 17:42, 25 November 2007 (CET) :Nah, ichigo took it into paint and worked some magic. Brb archiving.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 17:45, 25 November 2007 (CET)